Allied Forces Marine Corps
The Allied Forces Marine Corps (AFMC) is the Alliance's terrestrial, hub and shipboard combat arm. It was founded from the remnants of the Terrestrial Defense Task Force with the signing of the Treaty of Llanveska in 2048. Structure The fundamental administrative and tactical building block of the AFMC ground and shipboard forces is the regiment. There are some specialized independent battalions and companies, but they are relatively rare. The fundamental tactical building block of Marine aviation forces is the squadron and the fundamental administrative unit is the wing. Terrestrial and marine forces are further administratively organized into divisions and aviation units into groups. Some divisions may be further grouped into corps, such as the I Airborne Corps and the XII Commando Corps. Regiments are all self-contained fighting units, capable of independent operations. However, they are typically augmented with combined arms and logistical elements of other units to form regimental or brigade combat teams. In large-scale, high-intensity operations they may even be tactically grouped into divisions. A typical Marine rifles (infantry) regiment consists of roughly 2,000 troops, including command and logistical elements. Each rifles regiment is broken down into 3 battalions, plus a headquarters company and a logistics company. Regiment Types Marine regiments have a variety of combat or other specializations. Some of them are: * Rifles * Mechanized Rifles * Marine Rifles * Light Rifles * Raiders * Airborne * Special Tasks * Armored * Cavalry * Armored Cavalry * Logistics Squadron Types Most Marine aviation squadrons specialize by one type of aircraft in one combat or support role. The exception to this are composite squadrons, which may exist administratively or may be tactically composed from flights of multiple administrative squadrons. Squadron types include: * Fighter * Attack * Reconnaissance * Transport * Airlift * Composite * UAV Fighter and attack squadrons may be orbital - atmospheric aircraft that deploy from orbital drop pods. Composite squadrons typically consist of one flight each of attack, transport, and fighter or reconnaissance aircraft. Note that basic reconnaissance is performed exclusively by unmanned aerial vehicles; reconnaissance squadrons are force reconnaissance units. Combat Teams Regimental combat teams are composed of a regiment reinforced with an additional battalion drawn from one or more other units and, depending on the combat purpose, an aviation element. A typical terrestrial regimental combat team may consist of: * 1 Rifles regiment * 1 Armored, cavalry, or armored cavalry troop * 1 Shield battery * 1 Engineering company * 1 Composite aviation squadron * 1 Additional combat logistics company Brigade combat teams follow a similar structure, but with 3-4 regiments and an aviation wing. Brigade combat teams are the only form in which brigades exist in the AFMC. Divisions Administratively, terrestrial and marine regiments are organized into divisions. Each division consists of 4-8 regiments, plus support units. They number roughly 10,000-20,000 troops. Divisions are grouped by tactical purpose, generally whether they are terrestrial or marine units. For example, the 3rd Terrestrial Division, which has been in existence since 2055, consists of: * 10th Rifles Regiment * 16th Rifles Regiment * 14th Mechanized Rifles Regiment * 19th Cavalry Regiment * 24th Armored Regiment * 15th Combat Logistics Regiment * 66th Shields Battalion * 17th Fires Battalion * 34th Engineering Battalion * 140th Psionics Battalion * 92nd Medical Battalion In total, the division has 15,380 personnel. As the name suggests, its units are equipped for terrestrial, not shipboard, operations. The entire division is hub warfare capable. Ranks Enlisted Ranks Warrant Officer Ranks Commissioned Officer Ranks General Officer Ranks Notes Category:Alliance